Dan and Runo One shots
by CatLover444
Summary: Redone stories. I own not but the computer and story but no characters.
1. Independence Day

**Independence Day**

I, Dan Kuso, was walking through the park one day when I spotted my best friend/crush Runo Misaki sitting on the edge of the river. I was that it was weird that she was not with her boyfriend Mike. It was right then I noticed that her shoulders was shaking as she cried her eyes out while her bakugan tried to comfort her.

"What's wrong, Runo?" I asked while coming to where she was slowly. "Why are you not with Mike, Runo?" I sat down next to her and pull her into a warm embrace because she it was real chilly out there.

"Mike has been cheating on me, Dan." Runo said while crying really hard. "He called me a whore, ugly, and a bitch, Dan."

I could not believe that someone could be so cruel to Runo. I know that Runo had a temper on her, but this was dead wrong.

"Runo, come on lets go to my house so you can get warm." I told her.

"No, Mike will hurt me if I do, Dan. He has not really broke up with me, Dan." Runo said to me.

Then, Mike (the jerk) decided to show his face around us.

"There, you are, Runo. I have been searching for you everywhere." Mike told her while raising his hand to strike her. I decided to step in to help Runo out.

"You will not lay a hand on Runo anymore, Mike. Now leave." I told him. Mike tried to strike me, but Runo let out a shout so I turned and caught his hand. Mike finally decided that Runo was not worth his life.

I told Runo to come on to my house because she was freezing cold. I started to make her some hot chocolate to warm her up.

"Are you feeling better now, Runo?" I asked her.

"I feel a lot better now, Dan. I just hope Mike does keep his distance from me, Dan. Could I stay here tonight, Dan?" Runo said to me and I told her call her parents for permission. I went upstairs to unmake my bed so she could get some sleep. Once I had that done and she got permission. We both went straight to bed and slept soundly that night.

The next few weeks went by quickly for both of us. Mike stayed away from Runo, but that could have been she was never alone. I stayed by her side as much as I could. I revealed my feelings to her and found that she felt the same way about me.


	2. Little Moments

**Little Moments**

I was sitting in my girlfriend Runo's café waiting for her to finish her shift so I could take her out on a date. I heard a dirty word come out of Runo's mouth and turned around in my chair to see why she had said that dirty word. A non-friend of mine had her by the arm trying to force her come with him.

I got up from my spot and walked over to them. Runo looked ready to claw him to death and I had to stop her before she did claw him to death.

"Could you please take your hands from my girlfriend?" I asked him kindly.

"She might claw you to death if you do not remove your hands from her body." The guy just look at me like I'm crazy for asking such a question.

"No, I will not let her go." He jerking her arm. "She is coming on a date with right now."

I was about to hit the guy when I saw her hand lash across the guy's face.

"Do not ever touch me again." Runo shouted at him. "You are a no good person who needs to learn their place in life."

The guy released her arm, turned around, and run for his dear life. Runo looked like she was about to cry so I went up to her and wrapped my arms around her for support.

"I hate when that happens to me, Dan." Runo said.

"It's alright now, Runo." I said trying to sooth her."He will not be back here again now, Runo." I go back and sit down watching her to make sure there are no more problems. I heard her mother tell her ten minutes later that her shift was over.

She walks up to me and I stand up.

"Are you ready for our date, Runo?" I asked her. I was taking her to the beach so we could spend some quality time together.

"Can grab my new swimsuit right quick, Dan?" She asks me and I say sure. She goes upstairs and come wearing a yellow swimsuit with a white tank top and blue shorts over it.

Runo fell asleep on my arm while we were watching the sunset. I picked her up in bridal style and carry her to my house. I had already asked her parents if she could spend the night at my house and they had said yes. I was putting her under the covers of my bed when I (not meaning to) hit her head and woke her up a bit.

"Go back to sleep, Runo." I said.

"Good night, Dan. I love you." She said drifting back to sleep. I whispered in her that I love her too.


End file.
